


Fragments - #20 : « Pacte avec le Diable » (2x10)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [20]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Or at least I thought he was, Snippet, Will is a Cannibal, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Will Graham s'était laissé tenter par les “cookies du Côté Obscur” et avait rejoint Hannibal Lecter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> L'épisode tout entier hurlait Hannigram... et la dernière scène encore plus *0* x_x Alors, pourquoi s'en priver ? xD

Will venait enfin d'accepter sa véritable nature, celle d'un meurtrier. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'il prit sa place aux côtés de Hannibal, lui ramenant même des « trophées » dont ils se sustentaient.

Le jeune homme avait fait une chute libre assez vertigineuse – ou s'était élevé plus haut que le commun des mortels, tout dépendait du point de vue – et il avait accepté un pacte avec le Diable cannibale, car celui-ci était désormais la seule personne qui pouvait tolérer et même encourager ses nouvelles tendances.

Malgré cette haine qui rampait continuellement entre eux, la relation entre Will et Hannibal changeait progressivement. Ce repas particulier qu'ils venaient de partager les avait unis plus que jamais sur le plan psychologique et, l'alcool aidant, il s'étaient également unis sur le plan physique – les deux hommes avaient enfin eu ce qu'ils voulaient depuis si longtemps.

**Author's Note:**

> Ou plutôt, l'auteure a eu ce qu'elle voulait depuis si longtemps... en prenant les choses en main... C'est trop demander d'avoir un ship officiel ?


End file.
